The Blond King of Hell
by RustyCage500
Summary: Naruto never thought that he would die so young, however what for others would be an end for Naruto was just a beginning. NarutoXHarem, Fem!Madara, Fem!Kurama, Moth summoner Naruto, God-like Naruto.
1. Death

Naruto Fanfiction

Description: Naruto never thought that he would die so young, however what for others would be an end for Naruto was just a beginning. NarutoXHarem, Fem!Madara, Fem!Kurama, Moth summoner Naruto, God-like Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/demon/summon speaking** "

' **Kyūbi/demon/summon thinking** '

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show which can be similar to something appearing in story.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Death.**

 _"Naruto-kun...can you promise me something?" An 8 years old girl said to Naruto who quickly nodded with a smile. The girl is slightly shorter than him, with pale skin, purple eyes and shoulder length, slightly messy, dark brown hair with few strands falling between her eyes. She wears a dark green kimono, white tabi and black z_ ō _ri._

 _"Of course I will, who do you take me for." The 8 years old Naruto finished with a huff, both him and the girl sat down under a tree in a park, playing with bugs. Naruto raised his left hand and a fluffy white moth landed on his hand, it looked at Naruto for few seconds before flying away._

 _"When we get older...can we get married." The girl said quietly which Naruto almost missed, however as he heard that he couldn't help a small blush that appeared on his face, along with rubbing the bridge of his nose in_ _embarrassment._

 _"It's embarrassing you know? But...I promise...Shiina." Naruto turned toward the girl and smiled gently, Shiina looked down to hide her blush but leaned closer to Naruto, placing her head on his shoulder._

 _"Well then...we just have to grow up, don't we."_

XXXXXXX

The 12 years old Naruto shook his head as he returned to reality, only just now noticing that he is already at the graveyard, upon few minutes of searching he finally found what he wanted, he placed the flowers in front of the tombstone and stood up.

"Shiina...sorry for not visiting for so long...I just...I just learned something new today and...I can't go like that anymore...not without you by my side." He said as he stared down at the Grave in front of him, heavy rain poured all around him as he looked down at the grave of his friend, etched into the simple tombstone are words.

 _Shiina Aburame_

 _Beloved daughter and sister_

 _Lived - 9 years_

 _Rest in peace_

"A few days ago I learned the truth about my family...they are alive...they left me here after I was born to take care of my twin sister who has the other part of Furball...they...they left me so that the village could have their Jinchūriki." He spoke firmly even as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"I couldn't find the one that killed you, whenever I got even the smallest clue it turns out to be dead end. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise...but hopefully I will see you soon, I don't know where will I go after death or if you are also there but...but all I have left is hope...hope that I will go to the same place you did...see you soon Shiina." With that said he began to walk away, however after few minutes he arrived at the graveyards entrance where a familiar figure stood.

"Shino, what do you want?" Naruto asked rudely but Shino didn't take offence, it wasn't the first time a situation like this happened.

"You went to talk with her again?" Shino asked, Naruto took a deep breath before sighing.

"I did, are you here to do the same? She was your sister after all." Naruto said and began to walk past Shino who shook his head.

"Not today, I just wanted to check how you feel...but from what I see...it isn't good." He said and began to walk along with Naruto who by now stopped crying, his face a mask of indifference.

"I just learned something...something which Sandaime decided to hide from me...if you were lied to your entire life you would also feel like I do." Naruto said as he stopped and clenched his hands into fists, drawing a little bit of blood. If Shino's face could be seen, it would show his uneasiness at the fact that Naruto didn't even twitch as his nails drew even more blood.

"Naruto...we, the Aburame, will always back you up, the feelings my sister had for you were real and pure, promise me that you will not stop being the same Naruto Uzumaki she loved." Shino said to which Naruto looked down and scowled.

"That Naruto...he died along with Shiina...see you soon Shino..." Naruto quickly left, leaving a distressed Shino behind.

'Naruto, what could possibly destroy your will, something that many believed was unbreakable...father needs to know about this.' Shino thought before walking away.

XXXXXXX

"What...happened?" A girl groaned out as she opened her eyes, her eyes hurt but she still looked around.

'It's...my room, what I'm doing here? Where is Naruto?' She thought as she tried to sit up, however she couldn't muster the strength to do so, with a grunt she tried again only to get the same results.

"Shi-Shiina-sama?! You are awake?!" A woman wearing a dark brown heavy coat covering her whole body said, Shiina looked to her left and saw her looking at her in shock.

"Mai? Wha..." She couldn't finish as her throat began to hurt, the woman quickly run off and returned moments later with a glass of water, she helped Shiina to sit and helped her drink down the water. After several seconds Mai settled Shiina down into her bed and run off, leaving Shiina to her thoughts.

'What happened? The last thing I remember are those masked men that attacked me and Naruto...Naruto-kun?!' She quickly started to sit up which with some struggling on her part she did. When she sat up however she noticed that she was taller than she remember and her hair are much longer.

'How much time have passed? It feels like minutes to me.' She thought as she sat on top of her futon, after few minutes the door to her room opened and her father, Shibi Aburame, walked in. Even through his glasses Shiina could see the surprise etched onto his face.

"Shiina...you are finally awake..." He said and walked up to her futon, he kneeled at her side and looked her right in the eyes.

"Shiina, you were in a coma for three years, however to protect you from any danger we faked your death...which was not a good idea after what I heard from Shino few days ago regarding Naruto's mental health." At the mention of Naruto Shiina tried to stand up but Shibi placed his hand on her shoulder so she couldn't stand up.

"Where is he? Where is Naruto?" Shiina asked with desperation clear in her voice, Shibi sighed before slowly standing up.

"He went on a mission to bring back Uchiha Sasuke, he should be back in few hours." At that time Mai returned with a wheelchair, Shibi carefully pulled out the IV from Shiina's arm and picked her up, he put her into a wheelchair causing her to sigh in relieve.

"Let's have a tour around the estate shall we?" With that said Shibi began to push the wheelchair through the clan estate.

XXXXXXX

At the same time a group of three hooded people approached the gates of Konoha, when they got closer waiting for them to arrive was Tsunade who looked very angry and Jiraya who has an disapproving look on his face.

"To my office...now..." Tsunade told the three as she turned back and began to walk toward he Hokage tower, Jiraya and the other three following after her. After few minutes they finally arrived to her office where she sat down behind her desk with Jiraya leaning against the wall behind her, she send off every ANBU inside the room.

"Now...Minato, Kushina...and you girl, take off your hoods." They did as ordered, pulling back the hoods and showing their faces, in front of Tsunade stood Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and a girl slightly taller than Naruto with blond hair pulled into twin tails, her face looked almost like Naruto's except with violet eyes and more feminine shape.

"Tsunade-sama, can I assume that you read the letter Sandaime-sama left for his successor?" Minato asked to which Tsunade nodded, she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Listen, leaving Naruto here was not a good idea, the kid went through so much that he...he changed Minato, when I met him he was so happy, so full of life...but now...after I told him the truth I couldn't see that light inside him, he turned dark, distant and cold toward everyone. He isn't the same kid I met, I worry about him." After she finished speaking Jiraya walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There is also what Shino Aburame told his father and me few days ago, he was worried about Naruto's mental health, from what he saw Naruto seemed unstable, like his whole world shattered and there was no hope for him." That bit of information worried the boy's parents, the blond girl also looked shaken by the news.

"Where is he now Tsunade-sama? We want to meet him as quickly as possible and explain the whole situation." Kushina said quickly, her eyes showing that she wanted to find him as fast as possible.

"He went on a mission along with few other people, he should be back in few hours, for now I will catch you up on what happened in the village."

XXXXXXX

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as he lunged at Naruto with a **Chidori** ready to pierce his chest, Naruto just stood there unflinchingly as he regarded the transformed state of Sasuke with a cold gaze. When Sasuke finally appeared in front of the blond he simply caught his wrist, effectively stoping the **Chidori** right in front of his chest.

'Wha...' Sasuke couldn't finish his thought as Naruto's elbow connected with his face, followed by several quick punches to his face, chest and limbs, the cursed seal deactivated and his **Chidori** dispersed.

"You know...I thought that you would be a better challenge...you disappoint me Sasuke." Naruto said coldly as he released Sasuke's wrist from his grip, allowing the Uchiha to fall to the ground, his body screaming from pain and exhaustion. Sasuke grunted in exertion as he gazed up at the blond.

"Ho...how?! How are you so strong?!" Sasuke asked as loudly as his damaged body allowed him, Naruto sighed before shaking his head.

"I was always stronger, I just held back a lot, people would get suspicious if I suddenly became much stronger than others my age, too many questions which would be too troublesome to answer." He finished with another sigh, Sasuke's eyes widened as he gazed at the blond who acted much different than usual.

"What happened to you? Where is that cheerful idiot that everyone love?" He asked as he slowly sat up, the blond looked at him with raised eyebrow, his eyes as cold as before.

"What happened? Well...no harm in telling you, I guess. Few days ago I learned that my parents are alive, they left with my sister few minutes after I was born, they left me so that the village could have their Jinchūriki, and guess what, they are coming back to the village to meet me...AFTER 12 FUCKING YEARS!." Naruto shouted the last words in anger, his eyes flashing red for few seconds before he calmed down.

"Let's not even talk about Shiina...who was killed by those fucking animals in the village." After saying that Naruto turned around before taking few steps forward. He looked at Sasuke over his shoulder and saw a look of confusion on his face.

"Who is Shiina? I never heard of her." At Sasuke's words he sighed.

"Shiina was Shino's little sister, she died around three years ago by the hands of the villagers, I was spending my birthday with her when...when a group of people attacked us...I survived only because of what I hold inside me but Shiina..." Naruto's mood dropped considerably as a frown appeared on his face.

"Anyway, enough of the chitchat, let's go back." Just as Naruto said that several ANBU appeared around them followed shortly by a bandaged older man, Naruto glanced at the group and was about to speak when he noticed the strange markings on the ANBU masks, his pupils narrowed into mere slits as memories that weren't there before began to flood his mind.

"You...that mark...you were there..." His body shook as he finally connected the dots.

'Those people back then, they wouldn't be able to find us...unless...someone showed them the way.' He thought as his body shook even more, this time he felt rage, rage at the people who caused the death of his friend. His eyes turned red and Kyūbi's chakra began to flood his body, he noticed the old man standing behind several ANBU and instantly recognized him, it was the same man who appeared just before he lost consciousness, the last things he saw was him and a red eye.

"You fucking piece of shit! It was you who erased my memory!" Naruto shouted, two tails made out of red chakra appeared around his tailbone. The ANBU took out their weapons while the man simply raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"Indeed it was me, however you shouldn't be able to remember that, now stand aside Genin Uzumaki, we will bring the Uchiha back to the village." Danzō said calmly, at that moment something snapped in Naruto, with a roar that scared the nearby wildlife he launched himself at the man. The ANBU tried to stop him but they were quickly disemboweled by Naruto's chakra claws, he run trough them ignoring anything else in his path. Several more ANBU blocked his path, launching fire Jutsu and throwing kunai in his direction, Naruto simply barreled through the flames and appeared in front of the nearest ANBU who stabbed his tanto into Naruto's stomach, it was all he could do before Naruto took his head off.

Danzō quickly became worried upon seeing the enraged Jinchūriki running in his direction, he quickly began to undo the seal on his arm. Naruto noticed that and tried to rush at the man but the remaining ANBU blocked his path, they cut, stabbed and burned the blonde but he still kept going through the crowd. Finally he broke through an slashed at the man with a bestial roar. Danzō couldn't open the seal in time, time slowed down for him as he felt the claws of acidic chakra slash through his shoulder, he only barely managed to avoid being split in half by moving to his left, his arm however wasn't as lucky as it was severed from the rest of his body, it fell to the floor and shriveled up almost instantly.

He stopped himself from screaming in pain only barely, he watched as Naruto brought his other claw down onto him, however he was distracted when several weapons were stabbed into Naruto's back, making the blond scream in pain and become even angrier. Naruto's attention turned toward the ANBU behind him and growled, then another tail of chakra appeared and Naruto roared, the roar sending a small shock wave through the surrounding. Danzō was quickly brought away by two ROOT ANBU, Naruto however was too distracted to notice, the ROOT agent closest to Naruto didn't have time to blink before he was sliced up into three parts, the next one met similar fate, he jumped toward another Root agent and ripped his head off. He continued to slash the ROOT left and right, all the while ignoring various weapons stuck in his body.

'Is that...is that really Naruto?' Barely conscious Sasuke thought as he watched the carnage before him, all this blood gave the lake a slightly red tint while the ground was completely covered in it, the rain simply couldn't wash it all away. He could only watch helplessly as the number of the ANBU decreased with each slash, at the same time Naruto began to slow down a little which Sasuke instantly noticed.

'What is going on? Why is Naruto slowing down?' Sasuke thought as he watched, his eyes went wide open from shock when Naruto roared in pain and beheaded the ROOT behind him, he looked at Naruto's back and saw all the weapons sticking out from it.

"NARUTO! Stop it! At this rate you are going to die!" Sasuke shouted with all the strength he could muster, Naruto merely growled and continued killing the ROOT not paying Sasuke's words any attention, several moments later the last ROOT was killed by a punch that tore her head off. He stayed like that for a moment, his fist extended while he panted from exhaustion, finally he fell down onto his hands and knees, his back looking like a pincushion. Sasuke grunted as he slowly stood up despite his whole body hurting, he slowly moved toward Naruto who fell down onto the ground. He was few meters away from the blond when Kakashi appeared in the valley, his eyes went wide open upon seeing all the dead bodies and his two students in the middle of the carnage.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" He appeared by the blond who looked up weakly.

"Ka...kashi...sensei..." Naruto whispered as he stared at his teacher, his gaze then fell upon his teammate and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Bastard..." He said weakly, Kakashi looked over the blond's wounds and his heart almost stopped.

'He...he won't make it.' Kakashi thought as he closed his eyes which began to fill with tears. Sasuke finally walked up to them and sat down beside the blond.

"Sasuke...don't leave the village...you will regret that..." Naruto said as he tried to stand up, Kakashi quickly stopped him.

"Don't move Naruto, you need to save your strength." He said quickly, he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he gazed upon his student. Naruto chuckled weakly and looked at Kakashi.

"You don't have to...lie...sensei...even with the Furball...that kind of damage...is too much." Naruto said weakly as his sight began to darken, he slowly closed his eyes and the only sign of life he shows is his ragged breathing. Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger upon seeing the state of the blond.

"You idiot! Are you just going to lie here?! Are you going to accept that?!" Sasuke shouted in anger to which Naruto smiled slightly.

"I'm...tired of it...without Shiina...this life...is not worth...anything..." Naruto said slowly and took a deep breath, both Kakashi and Sasuke sat there in silence, waiting for the blond to say something. After a minute Naruto's breath became more irregular which alarmed Kakashi.

"Naruto! Hang in there!" Kakashi shouted as he watched the blond struggling for breath, after several seconds Naruto opened his eyes once more to look him.

"Kaka...shi...tell...everyone...I'm...sorry..." He whispered between breaths and then closed his eyes, with the last exhale his body stopped moving. Kakashi sat there for a while before reaching into the pouch on his belt, he pulled out a storage scroll and stored Naruto's body inside, he then turned toward Sasuke who closed his eyes.

"Sasuke... let's go back." Kakashi said and slowly stood up, he picked Sasuke up and began to walk back toward the village.

XXXXXXX

Few hours later several people gathered in front of the Konoha's main gate despite the rain pouring down on them, including several medic-nin, Tsunade, Jiraya, Shibi, Shiina and three hooded people. Several clones of Kakashi already came into view along with Kiba, Akamaru, Chōji, Neji and Rock Lee, seconds later the medic-nin rushed over and took all injured to the hospital, when Kakashi's clones dispelled Tsunade waited for the arrival of Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. After several minutes Kakashi appeared with Sasuke slung over his shoulder, however Tsunade noticed that Naruto wasn't with them.

"Kakashi? Where is Naruto?" Everyone who cared about the blond held their breath, Kakashi looked over at the small crowd with dead eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll which he handed to Tsunade, the blond woman quickly understood what it means and tears began to gather in her eyes, however she held strong and quickly wiped them away.

"Now is not the time, tomorrow morning all present will gather in my office, dismissed." With that said she handed the scroll to Jiraya and quickly walked off toward the hospital, he just continued to stare at the scroll for several seconds, tears falling down his cheeks. However Shiina only looked down at her legs, completely devastated.

'No...it can't be...I just woke up and he's gone...I...I can't...' She lost consciousness and began to fall over, however Shibi quickly caught her.

"Shiina?!" He shouted which got attention of few people, Shibi quickly picked her up and began to run back toward the Aburame estate, everyone present also began to disperse, many of them crying.

XXXXXXX

The next morning inside the Hokage's office several people are present, Shibi, Shino, Minato, Kushina and her daughter Naruko, Kakashi, jiraya, Tsunade and Sasuke restrained by two ANBU just in case.

"Kakashi...what happened there?" Tsunade asked, barely holding back her tears. Kakashi stepped forward, that dead look in his eyes still present, he reached into his back pouch and pulled out a ROOT ANBU mask which he placed upon Tsunade's desk.

"Upon arriving at the scene I found several bodies belonging to ROOT agents, Sasuke Uchiha was also there along with...Naruto Uzumaki. He was barely alive when I arrived, his body was pierced by weapons, he was too wounded to move him, I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama, there wasn't anything I could do." He said and hung down his head, everyone tried their best to hold back tears but some couldn't.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tell me exactly what happened, and don't try to lie boy, I will know if you do." Tsunade said firmly, eyes focused completely on the dark haired boy. Sasuke took a deep breath and began explaining what happened after he and Naruto arrived at the Valley of the End. After explaining everything Sasuke was put under house arrest while a bounty was issued for Danzō's head, Naruto's funeral took place next day to which all those close to him were present.

XXXXXXX

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because next one will be about Naruto's arrival to hell, I would say some more but I don't want to reveal too much. Anyway, if you want then leave a review with your opinion or suggestion about the story. See you soon.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Description: Naruto never thought that he would die so young, however what for others would be an end for Naruto was just a beginning. NarutoXHarem, Fem!Madara, Fem!Kurama, Moth summoner Naruto, God-like Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/demon/summon speaking** "

' **Kyūbi/demon/summon thinking** '

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show or game which can be similar to something appearing in this story.**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell.**

"Gah!" Naruto gasped as he sat up, taking in deep breaths as clarity slowly returned. He quickly stood up and looked around only to gulp in fear upon seeing the unfamiliar landscape. It was a large plain of tall reddish grass with several large rock pillars scattered across it, at the edge of the plain stood a forest of massive trees while in the distance were large mountains, a red moon illuminated everything in its shine.

"Shit." Only that one word escaped Naruto's mouth as he looked around once more, after few moments he sighed and looked himself over, a frown appeared on his face upon seeing no wounds.

'What the hell, I should be dead, all my organs were pierced so even Kyūbi wouldn't be able to heal me.' Naruto thought as he noticed the state of his clothes, only his pants, headband and sandals were mostly intact while his shirt and jacket looked more like strips of cloth barely hanging onto his body.

"Great...just great..." He muttered and took off both shirt and jacket before dropping them onto the ground, he then smiled slightly when he noticed the crystal from Tsunade still in its place around his neck. He was about to walk away when he noticed something moving in the grass towards him, he frowned and pulled out a kunai from the pouch on his thigh, with the weapon in hand he waited for the things to get closer.

'The grass is reaching to my chest and that thing moves slow, so it is something slow or it is close to the ground...I hope it is the first option.' Naruto thought as he gulped in fear, he watched the thing as it began to slowly circle him, finally, after several seconds it stopped. It didn't move for several seconds so Naruto slowly lowered his guard, that is also the moment the thing pounced at him. Naruto's eyes went wide open upon seeing a massive wolf almost twice as big as him with bloody red fur, Naruto jumped to the side to dodge and watched as the wolf tore a patch through the grass before it turned toward him. It wasn't only its size that distinguishes it from normal wolfs, its claws looked like massive knifes and its golden eyes showed that it wasn't a mindless beast, it also has three black horns growing from its head, one pair pointed forward growing from the sides of its head and one sharp-looking horn growing from the top of its head slightly above its eyes.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!' Naruto internally shouted as he stared at the demonic-looking wolf, he narrowed his eyes when the beast growled at him, clearly not happy about missing its target. It rushed at Naruto to which the blond sidestepped and slashed at its side, his eyes went wide open when the kunai only scratched its hide. The wolf quickly turned toward Naruto and tried to bite him but the blond kicked its snout which caused the beast to whimper and back away.

"Oh hell no! I won't be your dinner!" Naruto shouted and lunged at the wolf which did the same, the wolf tried to bite him once again but Naruto grabbed the horns growing from the sides and turned around with the beast still in his hold. With a roar he threw the wolf toward the nearest pilled of rocks which caused the beast to release a pained whine upon hitting it.

"Take that! You don't mess with Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted and pointed his thumb at his chest, the wolf slowly stood up and seemingly glared at the blond before rising its head and howling. At first Naruto was confused but upon hearing several howls nearby he paled in fear.

"You son of a bitch!" The blond shouted and began to run in the direction of the forest, the wolf only smirked before chasing after its meal.

XXXXX

"That was close." Naruto muttered as he rested on a branch high above the ground, he could hear the wolfs howling close to his location but right now he couldn't care less. He sat there for some time watching the moonlight shining through the canopy of the forest, he couldn't comprehend where he was, he never even heard of a beast similar to this wolf, he also couldn't explain how his wounds are gone as Kyūbi ignored all his questions.

"Want a drink?" Naruto nodded absentmindedly and took the dish offered to him, he took a sip and smiled as the sake burned his throat.

'Nothing better than a drink after all this shit.' Naruto thought and handed the dish back, in that moment however something clicked inside his head, he turned his head to the branch beside him and almost fell off upon noticing the person sitting there. It was a girl around his height with long straight blond hair, fair skin and golden eyes with two red lines under each eye, however what caused Naruto to almost fell were her unusual traits, two red horns growing from her forehead, Naruto watched her carefully and noticed other odd traits, her hands and feet had red skin with black claws at the end, several red markings covered her body and strange eye-like tattoo sat on her forehead between her horns. She wears yellow kimono with a belt of large black beads and white top held by purple obi, she also has earrings made from black beads.(AN: FGO berserker Ibaraki Dōji, stage 1 illustration)

"Hey there, you lost?" She asked with a smirk to which Naruto gulped nervously, he was about to say something when he heard the howl from beneath, quickly looking down he paled upon seeing a pack of demonic wolfs at the base of his tree.

"Oh my, you sure pissed them off." The girl said with a grin to which Naruto turned towards her.

"One of them tried to eat me! What was I supposed to do?!" Naruto shouted in fear before looking back down at the wolfs, he noticed that other wolfs were slightly smaller than the one in the middle, the same one that attacked him, the girl chuckled before noticing the alpha wolf glaring at Naruto.

"That Chi-jū looks pretty pissed." The girl said as she watched from her branch, Naruto gulped before looking back at the girl.

"I would be pissed too if someone picked me up and threw me at a pile of rocks." He said to which the girl looked at him with wide eyes, her eyes stayed like that for a moment before narrowing.

"I decided, you are coming with me." As she said that the girl stood up and jumped onto another branch before turning toward Naruto.

"Come on, I know a safe place nearby!" She shouted which snapped Naruto into action, not seeing any other option he stood up and jumped at the branch the girls was standing on, she nodded with a light smile before jumping forward with Naruto close behind.

XXXXX

"Thanks for helping me, nice to see someone not trying to eat me?" Naruto said as he sat down, after several minutes of jumping they arrived at a simple tree house in the crown of a tree, Naruto looked at all the pillows and gourds of sake scattered around. The girl smirked at his words as she poured some sake into her dish.

"I don't know about that, you look really...delicious." The way she said the last word send shiver down Naruto's spine, the blond chuckled nervously and turned his attention to the dish served to him, he took it and gulped down the liquor before returning the dish.

"By the way, I never got your name." Naruto said to which the girl grinned.

"Ibaraki Dōji, what is yours whiskers?" She asked to which Naruto pouted slightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, not whiskers." He said before noticing something in the corner behind Ibaraki, a bone-looking sword with purple handle, it instantly picked his interest.

"Nice sword, I never saw one like that before." Naruto said simply, he felt like this wasn't a simple sword. Ibaraki looked behind her and puffed her chest out in pride.

"Of course you didn't, this sword was made from the bones of my kin long ago, it was a gift from Shuten Dōji, my friend and boss." Ibaraki said with pride clear in her voice, Naruto smiled slightly at that even if he was a little put off by the material from which the weapon was made.

"She must be a great person." Naruto said and once more took the dish offered to him.

"Of course she is, she a Great Lord of Hell after all." Ibaraki said cheerfully to which Naruto choked on his drink before passing out, Ibaraki stared at him for a minute before sighing.

"Wow...wasn't expecting that." She muttered before picking Naruto up and placing him upon a bed-like pile of pillows.

XXXXX

'Oh shit!' Naruto thought as he woke up, he quickly sat up and looked to his right where Ibaraki sat with a gourd in hand, he instantly noticed several other empty gourds near her.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Ibaraki said cheerfully upon seeing him sitting up, Naruto stared at her for several seconds before gulping in fear.

"So...it wasn't a dream?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice, however Ibaraki shook her head slightly.

"Nope, welcome to Hell by the way." Ibaraki said simply, she watched as Naruto slowly stood up and began pacing back and forth for a while, after several minutes passed and Ibaraki cleaned out few more gourds he stopped.

"Hey Ibaraki...is there any way to go back?" He asked suddenly which caused Ibaraki's eyes to shot wide open, she slowly stood up with a frown slowly appearing on her face.

"There is, however you are only a human soul, even if you are powerful you can't compete with other races living here." Her answer was something which brought a scowl to Naruto's face.

"I don't care, what do I have to do to get back?" He asked, Ibaraki stayed silent for a moment before sighing.

"You must become a Lord of Hell, meaning you have to defeat other lords or force them to serve you, however as I said before you are only human, I can give you a way to change but it is risky." At her words Naruto smiled slightly.

"How risky it is?" He asked, Ibaraki looked at her sword before looking back at Naruto.

"Only an Oni can wield my sword so touching it will change you, there are three options, first, you die and your soul is destroyed, never to reincarnate again, second, you became a brute, incredible strong but stupid Oni...or you become human-like Oni like me, the pinnacle of our race, however chances for the third option are slim at best, only one other human in history managed that." Ibaraki explained carefully, Naruto looked at the sword in thought before sighing.

"Who was that other human?" He asked carefully, Ibaraki smirked and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Madara Uchiha, however she was cursed by Shuten Dōji and now serve her." Her answer caused Naruto to gulp nervously, he looked between the sword and Ibaraki for a while before nodding.

"I get it, first off I want to meet with Madara, maybe he can tell me how he did that." Naruto said to which Ibaraki giggled.

"She, Naruto, Madara after turning tried to usurp Shuten Dōji's throne so she turned Madara into a woman." That bit of information caused Naruto to blink.

"I...wasn't expecting that..." he muttered before looking at the sword once more.

"Will you show me the way to Shuten Dōji?" Naruto asked after a moment of hesitation, Ibaraki look like someone he can trust but it doesn't mean she will help him. Ibaraki looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Sure, I haven't seen Shuten for some time, besides, I like you so I will help." Naruto couldn't stop the bright smile from appearing upon hearing Ibaraki's answer.

"Thanks Ibaraki, you won't regret helping me, I promise." His words and his smile brought a tiny blush onto Ibaraki's cheeks, she quickly shook her head and pouted.

"Whatever, come on, the sooner we go the sooner we will get there." With that said Ibaraki picked up her sword with one hand and pointed her other at the large backpack in the corner.

"Take it, your weapons won't harm the beasts in the forest so i will do the fighting." Naruto simply nodded and picked up the backpack, with that done the two left the tree house.

 **XXXXXXX**

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I'm very happy about all the positive reviews you made for the previous chapter will be longer, that I promise.

You should also know that I didn't put this into Naruto/FGO crossover because the only characters from that game will be Ibaraki and Shuten, there will be Tamamo-no-Mae but not the Fate series one.

Anyway, I will try to post another chapter in the first week of 2019, so see you soon.

 **Translation:**

Chi-jū - Blood beast


End file.
